1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to input buffers, and more specifically, to a self adjusting reference for an input buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As signal data rates become faster and signal swings become smaller, the tolerance between an input reference voltage and an input signal becomes more difficult to maintain. As the relative noise level increases, the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) decreases which increases the potential for latching erroneous information. In addition, the input signal may tend to drift up or down relative to the reference voltage further increasing the potential for latching erroneous information.